Cenizas
by EllieHG
Summary: Despues de la guerra Katniss y Gale se separaron pero después de muchos años Gale vuelve al Distrito 12 con Maria su esposa y Prim su hija. Los Juegos Del Hambre resurgen de las cenizas ¿Quien salda este año en la cosecha? Prologo a dentro, mejor explicado.
1. Cecinas Prologo

**¡Hola! Esta es mi nueva historia, es después del epilogo, después de varios años , bueno nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

Soy hija de Gale y de Maria, mi padre es un antiguo agente de la guerra del sinsajo, mi madre es del distrito 2, se casaron unos años después de que la guerra del sinsajo acabara, ahora vivimos en el distrito 12, desde hace 9 años, somos vecinos de Peeta y Katniss, y sus dos hijos Rosse y Jared.  
Mi padre no quiere que los vea pero es inevitable, supongo que también es culpa mía verlos tanto aunque seguro que por algo mi padre no quiere que les vea, ¿será por las historia que me cuenta Katniss entre Gale y ella? Supongo que en los 9 años que la conozco no me ha mentido. Me ha enseña tantas cosas sus heridas, sus trajes, sus secretos, sus desgracias... me encanta ir a su casa a escondidas, no solo por verlos o por el pan y los pasteles perfectos de Peeta, si no porque es cuando puedo ver a Jared y hablar con él,menos cuando mi madre me pilla en su casa y me manda a casa, por si no ha quedado claro Jared y yo estamos enamorados, es como un cuento que me contó mi madre de los hijos de familias rivales que se veían en el balcón de ella y al final mueren los dos.  
Hace 5 años los juegos volvieron a surgir desde las cenizas por una votación. Cada año rezo para no salir en la urna de cristal, supongo que como todos.

* * *

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, dentro de poco subiré el primer capitulo, espero que la sigáis la historia y me pongáis reviews y le deis a favoritos y etc... bueno besos.**


	2. Cenizas Capitulo 1

**Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo espero que os guste.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la diosa Suzanne Collins.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

Me despierto después de una pesadilla como todos los días, de lo poco que habla mi padre de Katniss o Catnip, como la llama él, es de las pocas cosas que me parezco a ella.  
Después de quitarme el camisón, voy al baño y me mojo la cara con agua fría, me miro al espejo y veo la misma melena rubia tan clara como la de mi madre, mis ojos grises como los de mi padre y cara perfecta entre los dos. Me ducho y me visto, desayuno y miro la hora, las 9, hoy es miércoles a si que hoy es día de caza aunque al ser 8 de mayo, la cosecha, no se si katniss me llevara al bosque a cazar. Recuerdo el primer día que me enseñó a cazar y utilizar el arco y trampas como las de mi padre, ella me dice que se me da bien pero... ¿es bueno que me parezca a ella? Lo entendería si fuera al revés mi padre chica y ella chico, bueno y que hubieran tenido una aventura y fuera hija de Katniss, pero eso no es así no sé que pensar. Me puse mis botas y salí de casa en dirección a la de Katniss, cuando la veo en la puerta, no puedo evitar sonreír e ir muy contenta donde ella, porque parece que es la única que me entiende.

-No debería dejarte dejarte dormir más hoy, como siempre tendríamos que quedar al alba, como todos los miércoles que tienes clase- Dice riendo, cogiendo una mochila del porche.

-Bueno por lo menos hoy me llevas al bosque, cosa que dudaba.- Digo cogiéndole la mochila que ella empezaba a cargar.

-Toma, sé que te gusta ir al bosque y a mi me encanta, ¿Qué hay de malo?- Dice dándome la mochila y empezamos a andar.

-Yo creo que lo haces para que no piense en que salga en la urna hoy.- Digo mirando el suelo y mirando mis botas de piel que tanto me costo conseguir.

Katniss se para en seco y me coge del brazo.-No saldrás como estos 4 años que no has salido y los dos años que te quedan.

Seguimos hablando por el camino al bosque, salen un par de asuntos sobre nuestras familias y sobre mi nombre pero nunca callamos, bueno callo porque siempre estoy hablando.  
Despues de cazar un par de horas nos sentamos en la antigua piedra de Katniss y mi padre comiendo.

-No me hagas mucho caso pero creo que tu madre esta embarazada.- Dice mirándome muy sonriente.

Yo casi me ahogo con la bomba que me acaba de soltar Katniss.-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Sale de casa cuando cocináis carne, se oyen las arcadas que le dan antes de vomitar desde casa y más cosas que me hacen pensar así.- Dice dándome una cantimplora llena de agua, después de que yo beba la miro, dándosela.

-Igual si, ahora que lo dices. Oye una pregunta, ¿puedo robarte a Peeta para que me haga estos pasteles todo el rato?.- Y sin mas nos saltamos en una carcajada. Cuando recogimos ella no me dejó acompañarla al nuevo quemador, me dijo que fuera a casa a bañarme.

-¿Donde y con quién has estado?- Dice mi padre mientras entro en casa sigilosamente.

-Papá me has asustado, he ido a la panadería con Peeta y me ha dado estos pasteles para mamá.-Digo dejando la bolsa en la mesa al lado de mi padre.-Voy a ducharme, es tarde.

Subí a saltos las escaleras y vi a mi madre lavándose la boca, ¿Katniss tenía razón? ¿Mi madre estaba embarazada?

-Mamá, ¿estas bien?- Digo mientras veo su pelo casi tan blanco y claro como el mío recogiéndose lo en una coleta.

-Si cariño, vamos dúchate, se te hace tarde.

-Ya me duché esta mañana y también te he traído pasteles de los de Peeta.

-Si te has duchado ¿por que estas tan sucia?- Dice limpiándome la cara con una toalla.- Vamos dúchate, que se perfectamente que has ido al bosque con Katniss y no has estado con Peeta, porque he ido yo esta mañana, no se lo diré a tu padre pero ahora dúchate.

¿Como mi madre podía pillarme casi siempre? Y ¿por que siempre me encubre? Asiento y me desnudo metiéndome en la ducha. Cuando mi madre se va empiezo a cantar una canción que me enseño Katniss, otra cosa que dicen que me parezco a ella. Mientras me caía el agua por todo el cuerpo pienso en las diferencias y similitudes entre Katniss, Gale, María y Peeta. Cuando salgo de la ducha voy a mi habitación y veo la blusa azul marino y la falda blanca encima de la cama, me lo pongo y después mi madre me recoge el pelo con una cola de caballo perfecta y me da un beso en la mejilla. Mi padre como todos los años me da un beso y un abrazo antes de salir de casa y los dos me acompañan a la plaza donde me encuentro con Rosse y Jaden, cada uno se pone en su fila y esperamos que alguien venga a decir nuestros nombres salidos de un papel para luego matarnos en una arena, son las mismas reglas de antes, cada distrito 2 tributos, una chica y un chico, aunque ahora no son 24 si no 26, un distrito más, el 13. Si, las cosas están mejor, pero sigue siendo el mismo capitolio y mismos distritos, todos igual de pobres que antes.

Cuando nos colocamos en nuestros sitios miro a Jaden y el a mi pero no decimos nada, lo mismo de siempre, miradas con miedo a ser elegidos, de la última de nuestras vidas, sus..., cuando miro al frente veo al alcalde y 2 personas más sentándose en unas sillas en el escenario montado por personas y agentes de la paz. ¿Donde está Haymitch? Según rumores será mentor este año, no los pobres Peeta y Katniss. Haymitch también me cae bien pero como siempre esta borracho pues no le veo mucho.

-Buenos días, buenos días.- Dice Effie sonriendo detrás del micrófono. Por fin una cara conocida pienso.

-Bueno empecemos con la elección, y como siempre las damas primero.

El turno de las chicas, niñas rezando, hermanas rezando para que no salgan sus hermanas y las demás miran asustada la urna.

Effie coge un trozo de papel entre miles, y va con sis enormes tacones detrás del micrófono y dice un nombre.

-Primrose Hawthorne.

Mi nombre.

* * *

**Bueno se que no es el mejor capitulo del mundo... lo siento, espero tenerlo dentro de poco el 2º capitulo y así os sigo diciendo como sigue.**

**Kill Barbie(Ali): ¡No! Mañana te pego xd vale no, pero no se parece ya veras.**

**AriaHG(Celia): Gracias por pasarme a ordenador la historia, mañana te doy las gracias.**


End file.
